Another World, Another Chance to Live
by Grynna
Summary: Harry and others have changed a lot because of the war with Voldemort. After they won they couldn't live as they used to. The Old Gods gave them an offer to try their luck in another world. And so seven people were born into a new world with memories from their old one. Follow them as they fight in their new lives and watch out as they have changed the rules in the Game of Thrones!
1. Prologue

Crossover Harry Potter/Game of Thrones

 **This is just an idea I haven't seen someone would try. Please excuse any mistakes you find as I am not a native speaker. I welcome any critique you might have.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own neither Game of Thrones, nor Harry Potter.**

* * *

Prologue

After war it was difficult for all of us. Most of our friends died. Just like that. The adults that were supposed to protect us tried and fought hard, but in the end it didn't matter. War found its way to us and we didn't have a choice but to fight for our lives and the lives of our friends.

And then… then it ended. We won. And we were supposed to just resume living our lives. Just like that. Walking around places where our friends had been mortally wounded, where people had suffered like nothing had happened. It was expected of us. But we couldn't. It was too much. People cheered when they saw us as if we were the saviours. We were disgusted by it. We started using glamours. It was refreshing to be able to be just another face in the crowd and escape our depressing reality. After a while we realised that we can't live like that. Our way of life was destroyed by the war. It died with our closest ones. How could any of us just jump into their lives and go on like nothing had happened. If you could then you would be lucky. None of us could. At least not back then.

So we met and we discussed it. At first it was pathetic. Nobody knew what to do. In the end we decided to travel. Basically anyone who survived the war was rich now. A lot of old families were completely destroyed and the money and estates must have been inherited by someone, so money wasn't an issue for anyone.

I was quite rich even before. My parents left me some money in one vault for my schooling and a lot more when I reached 17 years. With the money from the House of Black I would never have to worry about getting a job. As if it mattered. I would exchange all of it even just for one life. I lost my family when I was one and most of the rest of my friends during the war. It was almost as if with every death I gained another name - boy-who-lived, saviour of the wizarding world, Master of Death. Yes, after I finally killed Voldemort I discovered the story of three brothers wasn't just a children fairytale. Apparently, my magic core gained some kind of edge. I am still not really sure what it means. Back then I had no idea what future could hold for me.

We all suffered, it was war. Hermione, well… she tried her know-it-all approach and spent a lot of time with preparations. Once the open war started she moved her parents. She made them forget all about her and told them to move to Australia. In our sixth year in Hogwarts she spent all her free time studying healing magic, wards and everything that could help us in the following fight. Even with her precautions her parents ended up dead. I had never seen Hermione so broken before. If I was to see her like that again, I don't think I'd be able to carry on. After that Hermione changed. She was no longer the girl that tried to answer every teacher's question and that you could always find with a tome in her hands. As in the end all of us she put all her energy into training and fighting. She completed the occlumency training sooner than any of us. And for a time we were afraid if we would ever see some emotion in her eyes. It was scary. Ron helped her a lot.

That was another surprise, at least for some of us. Ron changed. Very few people would be able to connect him with the youngest once cheerful Weasley brother always excited for Quidditch. With the war he found out how easily people who you knew all your life could betray you. There is now very few people he truly trusts. Percy's betrayal was low blow for all of us. Ron locked himself in his room for three weeks and when he came out, part of him was gone. He became a warrior. A strategist to be exact - his plans became much more complex than they were before as he understood war needs its sacrifice and that the whole plan needs to know no one else than who necessarily needs to. His skills were so notorious that Voldemort himself tried to kill him multiple times. I am not sure how he managed it but Ron was able to separate things on the battle field from those not on it better than any of us. He was cold and calculating on the field, but managed to leave it behind when the battle ended. It was for that reason he was often sought for advice.

Ginny, Ron's little sister, became a fierce warrior as well. Her path was… I can't imagine. She was one of the first girls that disappeared. Her family was devastated. We all were. The fight didn't even start and one of us was gone. We didn't believe we would see her ever again. Then we found her two years later in the dungeons of Malfoy's Manor. I was in the group with Ron when we found her. She was less than skin and bones and there was dried blood and dirt all over her. I completely lost it there. I did things I regretted later. Let's just say who will miss one Malfoy. Ron stopped me from continuing. In the following three months we put down almost everyone who visited the Manor when Ginny was there. Physically, Ginny was okay six weeks after we saved her, although she still looked unhealthily thin. Apart from that she was broken and nobody knew how to help her. She tried to kill herself twice. In the end we had to send her away, out of country. It wasn't easy as the borders were closed but we managed to find one monastic order of antique magic in India. We sent her there and hoped for the best and that we would see her again. After two years she came back to home and almost no one recognized her. She had the fire in her eyes again although a bit darker than it used to be. She fought endlessly against anyone especially those who harmed women and children. With Ron they gained their own nickname - The Weasley Duo. However, none of us used it. It reminded us painfully of Fred and George who died when looking for their young sister.

Draco wasn't that big surprise, at least for me. When Voldemort started the open war he fled the country along with his mother. I am still not sure why but he came back less than a year after that. He came to us and told us everything he knew about Voldemort and his followers. In the end and after many different truth potions we believed him. He offered he would be a spy as Snape once was. That didn't get him many trustworthy points in the eyes of others but his information became invaluable. In strategy planning they became invincible with Ron to the surprise of many. It wasn't easy but in the end he was fully accepted by everyone. I think that he was the one who fully understood how Snape must have once felt spying for Dumbledore. He had never let his guard down completely.

Luna and Neville were the true anchors for everyone. Certainly, they changed but I believe their biggest gift is that they have never completely lost the ability to see the good side of thing, the beauty of life. Luna became the best healer you could ever wish for. Even Madame Pomfrey recognized that and after she was trained and with her unbelievable intuition there wasn't a more capable healer. Don't be mistaken when necessary she was able to defend others as well as any of us and the same intuition helped in dodging the curses as well as in inventing new potions. After Saint Mungo Hospital was destroyed and Neville's parents were lost he didn't get angry as anyone thought he would. He trained and joined the assassinate squad. After four months he killed more Death Eaters than anyone. It was Luna who convinced him to leave the squad before he would destroy himself. For some reason he listened. He continued in training and his expertise became warding and defensive magic. Occasionally he was still sent on the missions. No one broke his record in number of successful assassinations until the end of the war.

After everything we were broken, pathetic. During years we travelled all around the globe. Sometimes alone, sometimes in groups and occasionally all of us met and together we travelled muggle and magical world alike. And we studied, partly to make our lives interesting, to forget the past even if just for a minute but mainly because we didn't want anyone of us to be hurt ever again. We never wanted to feel as powerless as we once did.

In our travelling everyone became an expert of some area. Because of her experience Ginny always found something to fight for and not even I could beat her in the mix magic and muggle duel anymore. She fought fiercely against any injustice. Hermione tried to find her inner know-it-all again and started to lap up any tomes she could get her hands on. However, deep down she knew she would never find the carefree Hermione inside of her ever again. Even though she was very competent practically in every field you could think of, her favourite subject was history. I don't think even Dumbledore read as many books as Hermione has. Ron's ambitions of becoming professional Quidditch player were lost as well. I would say it was the battle on brooms where eighteen people died under his leadership including Kingsley. After that Ron integrated more of flying lessons and after the war I would say that any of us could be a professional player. No, Ron was a strategist through and through. After the war he changed the war strategy for a political one and although he has never involved himself directly in politics, he was considered to be an excellent adviser to more than a few governments. Draco and Luna became Potion Masters. While Draco invented potions of any kind, he also came back to his roots and often discussed the political climate with Ron. Luna focused on healing potions and spells and also found herself to be strangely tuned to the elemental magic. Neville became a world ward expert. He wanted no family to ever feel threatened in their home again. Goblins regularly wanted him in their service but none of us has ever felt it was right time to go back.

And what about me? Well, I have really never decided what best would suit me. I was mostly focused on the mysterious powers of the Three Hallows. Somehow after Voldemort died they got absorbed in me. Since then I have never had a need for a wand. That made me the first one of us who got the hang of the wandless magic. I guess I developed my mind magic the most. My occlumency shields couldn't even start to be compared with the poor attempts of Snape years ago. After the leech of Voldemort in my scar was destroyed I closed my head to everything and anyone and I wasn't able to let anyone else but my closest friends behind my mental barriers.

So we lived, we stayed in one place no more than three months, got to know what was there to know and then we moved, sometimes alone, sometimes with someone and sometimes all seven of us. It was one time when we all got together when it happened.

We were in America, in Montana close to frontiers with Canada. Neville inherited one small manor there. It was beautiful there. It was in the middle of nowhere and solitude was something we all became quite fond of. Luna and Neville were discussing some books of protective spells in the living room. Ron and Draco were playing chess at the veranda. Hermione was reading some kind of tome as always and I did something I did quite often, just thinking. It calmed me just seeing that everyone I care about was safe.

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard from the living room. Everyone's reflexes kicked in and in that instance we all were in the room in fighting positions. I saw Hermione's tome on the ground. Although Hermione never stopped to appreciate the knowledge books held life taught about priorities. We all scanned the room for what caused the noise. Everything seemed to look normal. And then everything went black.

* * *

 **I hope you like the idea. At least a bit. Again it would make me really happy if you could write some review because I really need some feetback. I am not sure if I finish this story but right now I have the motivation to write another chapter, although it'll take some time.**

 **Thank you for reading it and giving me a chance. BYE!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again! Here is the first chapter or maybe it's more like Prologue part 2. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

When I gained consciousness, I immediately knew I was not in Montana anymore. It was some kind of meadow. I looked around and I saw everyone. "Ok, at least we are still together." I thought. Others were starting to wake up too, but before I started to speak, I realised I felt the presence of someone else. Others noticed as I started scanning our surroundings and suspiciously observed. Even after years we still could understand each other without words. I still couldn't see whoever was hiding. I nodded to others.

"Show yourself," I started, "we know you are here."

Air curled a bit about 50 metres from us and then a person appeared. He looked to be a boy no older than 12 years but he radiated an ancient aura. He was wearing simple white robes. He looked around and started walking toward us. He seemed to be sad about something and that sadness only deepened as he was nearing toward our group. I could feel he didn't want to hurt us but life taught me to be more careful. I raised my hands to be ready to cast spells with my palms if necessary. Others didn't copy my moves. We didn't want to look threatening, although I felt as they moved behind my back, so that we could protect ourselves in the best way possible in case this was a trap.

"Stop," I called when there was only 10 metres between us. He stopped. "Who are you?" I paused. He didn't answer. "What do you want with us?" I asked more loudly.

He blinked at me. He then looked on the ground in front of him and suddenly a chair materialised from the ground itself. It wasn't simple conjuring but elemental magic. That meant he was powerful.

"We have a lot to discuss and I promise to answer some of the questions you might have. To others you must find the answers yourselves. But now sit. Please." He said with a voice that definitely didn't sound as the one of a twelve-year-old.

I watched him for a long moment contemplating the options. Well, he didn't threaten us and I didn't feel any bad vibe from him.

I conjured a chair for myself and the others copied almost immediately, except Luna who waited for a second before she materialised a chair from the ground in a similar fashion as the mysterious boy opposite of us had done just a minute before. We all sat. I used the moment to meet eyes with everyone. They looked very calm and non-threatening, but I could see through their masks as well as they could see through mine. If it was some kind of trap, we were ready.

"Well, I imagine now you would like to know what you are doing here," he said.

"That would be appreciated," I said perhaps a bit harshly. I wanted him to tell us what the deal was. Although we could cover it quite well, none of us particularly appreciated we didn't know where we were or how we got there.

"I summoned you here to offer you new lives," he said simply.

When it looked like he was not going to continue I eyed him suspiciously. It was not the first time someone had offered us fresh start. Some governments wanted to use us; some saw us as a threat and called after our destruction. Few truly wanted to accept us into their communities. But we couldn't. It just didn't feel right.

Even though I didn't believe this boy would convince us to accept his offer, I wanted to hear more. For a long time I no longer was the boy who would act before thinking and I didn't want to let any chance to find some peace slip through my fingers. After while I told him: "Elaborate."

"There are more realms than just yours in the universe. You are aware of that, aren't you? Even if just barely."

He said it as if he was from somewhere else. Hmm…I tried to recall what I have ever read on the topic of different dimensions and realities. I remembered something from my study of the Hallows origins but it was just one of countless theories about them. Frankly, it seemed to me far-fetched, more like fiction when I read of it. Hermione looked as if she has heard of it but didn't believe it which led me to look at Luna. She had her dreamy look and appeared pensive. Even after years Hermione was still inclined to the more conservative perception of the world.

"I have heard of that concept. What of it?" I inclined with my head.

"I would hope so. It is relevant to speak of it as right now we are situated in between several different realities." I certainly didn't expect that nor did I completely believe it. "My present form is a representation of what people in one of those realms called Old Gods. I transported you in here after thorough observation in hope you would accept my offer to start your lives over in that realm."

Now I didn't know what to think of that. It would explain our sudden appearing here. I couldn't think of some force or spell that could transport us here in the fashion it did. I looked at the others. Most of them had heard of that topic somewhere, from a book or during our travels. The one most familiar with this topic was, of course, Luna.

"Why would we want something like that? Is there a way for us to verify your claims?" Draco asked.

"As I told you I observed. I know you and I know of your powers. As for verification, I believe Miss Lovegood would be able to answer that question." No head turned to Luna as we were not prepared to let this figure out of our sight just yet.

Luna looked at him and frowned a bit: "I feel we are far away from home. Yet in the same time I feel we are home," she paused and closed her eyes for a long moment. Then she opened them and looked at Draco: "I believe him." That concluded it. We were still wary of him, but Luna's intuition had always been exact. We had no reason to question it.

"Well, that still doesn't explain why you would offer that to us. What is the reason for your offer and what are the terms?" Ron spoke for the first time.

The boy looked a bit startled by the question. "I would let you start over in a world where no one knows you. You could be anybody, live your lives and start family." Ron narrowed his eyes at the answer he got and exchanged a look with Draco. I didn't have to know them so well to know what irked them. The boy didn't answer any of Ron's questions.

I saw movement on the left. Hermione got up and took one step ahead. "What is your name?"

I realized he didn't even introduce himself properly to us. I could see neither Draco nor Ron missed that. So it was only me. "Haven't I told you already? I have a lot of names but I call myself Wymus."

Hermione's face froze. I could see it rang some bells. A few years ago she would start quoting anything she had ever read about this Wymus but not anymore. She put a calculative mask on her face: "If that is the truth then this is not the first time you decided to contact someone from our realm. You are one of the Children of the Forest." Her voice was accusative. She seemed to have no doubt about what she had just said.

"How do you know about that?" he confirmed it then. I could see the gleam in Hermione's eyes. Hmm… she wasn't so sure about what she had said after all.

She watched him frowning. Then she turned around and sighed. "I came across some archives in northern Scotland some years ago. From the discovered documents I was able to confirm some assumptions Department of Mysteries already had for some time," she paused. We all thought that none of us put a foot in Britain since the war. Hermione apparently did. "There is a legend from the time of Hogwarts' founders. It explains leaving of Salazar Slytherin in a slightly different way than the one we were told." She looked at Wymus: "This is not the first time you have asked wizards to come to your realm, is it?"

Wymus narrowed his eyes at her but apart from that he didn't show another reaction.

Hermione continued: "According to those documents, it is true there was an argument between Slytherin and Gryffindor about the blood purity of accepted students. When it escalated to the point when it was only a matter of time before those two would duel to solve their issues, a child appeared," she looked sharply at the boy in front of us, "He introduced himself as Wymus, a child of the Forest. He told them he had come from a different world and that it was in need of protecting. Salazar knew he wouldn't have stayed in the castle even if he had beaten Godric. He felt hurt that Rowena especially sided more with Godric than himself. It would be relevant to mention it was Salazar who found Wymus at the border of the Forbidden Forest and he liked the child. He decided to travel with the boy back to his realm to help people there. He thought he could try to build another wizarding community far away from our world. The only one in whom he confided his plans was Rowena Ravenclaw. It was the last time he was seen, according to her." She hesitated a bit: "It was her diary that I found."

There was silence after she finished.

"Is it true?" Draco asked.

Wymus looked at us sadly: "Yes, it is true."

"What happened to him? Why did your world need his protection?" Ginny asked. I could see she wanted to know what had happened and I could see where this was heading. I sighed.

"He helped my world a lot. He helped us built means of protection that are still in use to this day. Back then we stood against the same enemy we are standing now. Some people of my world call them White Walkers. They bring nothing but destruction and desperation. They are magical but we cannot defeat them with our magic. We need your help."

I could see Ginny had already decided. That meant Ron would go and Draco probably as well. Luna's curiosity wouldn't let her say no, thus Neville would go as well. Neither he, nor Hermione and I would let them go alone with the dangers that would undoubtedly be there.

"We need to think this through," Ron said, "and I still want to know what the terms would be, were we to agree."

"There won't be much the Children of the Forest will be able to do for you after you arrive if you accept, that is." He paused and we know he carefully thought how to word what he was about to say next. "You will be given new lives. In many aspects my world is different from yours. You will have time to adjust. The White Walkers present danger that much is true. However, time doesn't mean much for them. There is a lot of time to prepare for their return," he paused again. "We would be very grateful if you accepted, but you should know the Children of the Forest and White Walkers are not the only ones who can wield magic there," he hesitated, "magic can have a lot of different forms in the place I come from." It was clear to me he was meant to keep this part to himself in order for us to accept.

"Decide now, please," he said and disappeared.

We were in silence for a few minutes. Everyone saw the pros in his offer and everyone had their doubts. It was tempting to start somewhere over. Another reality could be remote enough for us to begin again but… But we would have been in the war zone again… fighting enemies that Salazar Slytherin himself couldn't defeat.

"We should take it. I will," Ginny didn't disappoint. "We tried to find some luck in our world. Each one of us tried. Even after years I don't have any close friends outside of you here," that was true. At one point I tried to settle in Siberia. There were some sources claiming there used to be a portal of Death itself through which it collected souls of dead. After I finished my research there I just couldn't part with the place so easily. As with a lot of places before which I wish to be able to call home it just wasn't meant to be. Some local people got in touch with a journalist from magical Britain and the next day my calm paradise was ruined. I still keep some very dear memories from there. "I will go," Ginny finished in whisper but with a note of finality.

"Well, I have my doubts," Ron started but we all knew what he would say next. "But if you go, I will go with you," he smiled a bit sadly. He knew going to that realm would mean fighting again. I knew he would once more do whatever was necessary in order for everyone to be safe. It definitely didn't mean he was happy about it. He knew very well what toll it takes on people to decide about who will live and who will die because there are always innocent victims in the war.

I could see Draco was thinking very hard. On the outside he was wearing his infamous impassive mask as if he didn't care what decision he would make but I think all of us could see he wasn't sure about what to do. He felt my look and glanced up. "Then, I shall go as well," he made his decision.

"Luna?" I asked. She was looking around herself, probably observing the creatures only she could see.

"Hmm…," she still had her dreamy eyes.

"What do you think?" I tried again.

"Oh, I wouldn't miss the chance to help a bit with the nargles of another world."

I tried to convince myself - that wasn't unexpected. That was not unexpected. … But then, oh, come on. I gave up. Why didn't I see that coming? Nonetheless, I counted it as yes from her.

Then it was just Hermione, Neville and I. Neither of us would let them go into the danger without us. I could see Hermione hesitating. Her once permanent ice queen persona came forward for a second but she suppressed it and nodded at me.

"I am coming with you," Neville said simply.

I flicked my eyes with Hermione's and smiled sadly. "We are, too."

"That's all very nice but I for myself would like to have some question answered before we go to this Wonderland," some things never change with Draco. "Do you know how to contact him?"

"He never left. Don't you feel it?" Luna asked surprised.

I reached out with my senses like before and I felt a weak presence of the same person as before. He used some kind of glamour or masking but not strong enough. I wasn't sure if I was happy about him lurking nearby. I saw Ron and Draco definitely did not like and Ginny looked ready to hex him with one of her infamous bat bogey hexes.

In the end, I just smirked. "We have reached an agreement…" he appeared again with a very hopeful look on his face, "but we want some answers first."

He adjusted his look into a careful one. "Please, proceed, then."

"How does it work? When and under what conditions shall we appear there?" Ron started.

Wymus looked directly into Ron's eyes. "If you accept, you will be given new lives," he repeated. "That means from the beginning. Neither I, nor any of my companions will transport you. You will be born into the new lives. You will grow up and then you will prepare for what is to come - White Walkers. You may help with more than one problem this world is or will be struggling with if you wish so. As for when, your births will be timed among several years. Some of you won't meet for many years. Some of you will see each other sooner than one would believe," he told us in solemn tone.

Hermione took one step forward. "What is the current technological level of world you intend to send us to? Is the populated part in its size comparable to our world's one?" she asked. She was always thinking about practical side of things.

"In comparison with your world, the society is less developed. I would compare it with non magical Europe in the end of the 15th century. Although in some areas it is more advanced than it was during your Medieval Age. About the size… that is something you will have to discover yourselves as I am not at the liberty to divulge this particular piece of information. Is there anyone else who would like to ask me something?"

"Will all our powers be fully preserved? I mean according to the magical core theory if we switch the containers of our magical cores, the level of magic and its development will have to adjust to the new container. Will we be able to do magic to the same extent we are used now or will there be some restrictions? If so, are you able to predict them?" Neville asked. That was something that didn't occur to me at all. The magic was so fundamental part of us… I mean surely we were used to thinking outside of box and revising things from many different perspectives but I really couldn't imagine taking into consideration something like that.

We didn't train ourselves after the war ended just for the fun of it. We did it in order to be able to protect ourselves and people we held dear, sure, but we also did it, so that we would never ever have to feel defenceless. Yes, we knew they were still things that could hurt us. Knowledge didn't make us invincible but it allowed us to be more prepared. We no longer had to feel like we didn't know what we were doing.

"I would get to that part, of course. But since you brought it up, I will answer it now. Your powers will return to you in time. You are right though; the present containers of your magic cannot on many levels be compared to those you will have when you will be born. Even so, you will retain some small amount of magic immediately after you arrival. During years it will get stronger. I predict that within reaching fifteen years your bodies should be able to accommodate the full capacity of your current core. Did this answer your question?"

Neville only nodded.

There was one other thing that occurred to me. "And how are we supposed to find each other in your world? You said the level of technology is somewhat similar to the Medieval Age's. Will we retain our current look? Even if we would, we could be born on the other continent in that world."

I felt Wymus now had the absolute attention of everyone.

"Only your essences will be transported, therefore your appearance will depend on the genetic qualities of your parents in that world. Have no fear, though. Your paths in that world will cross sooner or later and as for how you will recognise each other, I am sure you can figure out this on your own, especially you, Harry Potter. Which one of your powers would be able to assist you with this particular task?"

Of course, I am really losing my touch. "Mind magic," I said aloud.

Wymus smiled: "Exactly, mind magic. You can sense who people really are even when they applied the Polyjuice Potion. Same rules apply here."

"Not all of us have reached this level of mind arts, though," Ginny objected.

"Enough of you have," was Wymus's only answer, "now I think you have asked enough questions. "Let's move onto the real business. It's time."

I looked at the others. "Are you really sure about it? We can still try luck on our world." Their looks were enough answer alone. Ok, here it is. "Alright Wymus, we accept your offer and we are ready."

"Good," he said and then everything turned black again.

* * *

 **Next chapter will finally be in the Game of Thrones setting. Who knows when though? Let me tell you this: maybe next week, maybe next month or maybe never. I simply don't know.**


End file.
